


Bad

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: Lay兴 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	Bad

“赖哥，醒醒……班主任叫你去办公室。”  
被人从课桌上摇醒，严小赖揉着眼睛从课桌上抬起头来，烦躁地操着嗓子喊了声“知道了”后，就提着自己的书包，摇摇晃晃地站起身，朝教室外走去。  
上午把班主任气得直接把一堆资料砸到自己的身上后，严小赖就料想到了现在的结果。  
处分，回家反思。  
不就是又回家一周吗？切，有什么了不起的。严小赖心想道，不以为然地撇了撇嘴，脚步停止，伸手推开微掩着的办公室门。  
意外地没有一开门就看到班主任那张怨气冲天的脸，但更让他意外的是办公室里坐在实木沙发上的那个明显是“来客”的人。  
办公室里的空调温度开得很低，即使站在室内都可以听见室外空调排气扇运行时发出的嗡嗡连续的响声。迎面吹来的寒气拂过脖颈间冒出的细密的汗珠，顺着因温度而张大的毛孔渗入带来一种泌刺的凉意。  
严小赖抖了一下身子，意识一下子清醒了许多，眼睛直勾勾地盯着坐在沙发上的男人，并不言语，不知不觉中嘴唇抿成了一条直线。  
他怎么来了？  
严小赖说不出心里的那一股炽热，是什么样的情绪，像是气氛又像是喜悦，毕竟这是他们冷战半个月以来的第一次见面，而且还是他先低着头，即使他的低头，只是因为他身为家长的义务。  
“来了。”lay听到脚步声就缓缓扭过了头，指尖夹着的香烟还在袅袅的上升着些许烟气，他的眼神透过烟雾轻轻落在严小赖身上，一瞬间似乎涌现出许多情绪，又马上消逝恢复平静，似乎只是一场错觉。  
lay今天穿的很休闲，没有一点在办公室里的过于正经的严肃。上身套着一件宽大的墨绿色针织衫，领口开得很大，勾着些许毛边的领口压着锁骨显现，衬托出他比女性更为优越的精致白皙的锁骨，修长的双腿优雅地交叠着，在黑色长裤的收束勾勒出完美的小腿轮廓。  
他扭头时，脖颈拉出了优美的弧线，像极了天鹅修长的雪颈。手中夹着的香烟透过烟雾显现出的清冷双眸，更让他有了禁欲似的冷艳。  
既清冷又性感的人间人物。  
严小赖的喉咙微微干痒起来，他不自然地掩唇清咳了几声后，才开口道：“你来干嘛？”  
“你的班主任叫我来的，”lay顿了顿，掐灭手上的烟头从沙发上站起来，“领你回家”。  
不知道是不是lay看向自己的眼神太过柔软到不忍拒绝，严小赖都没有反应过来应该先讥讽几句，就迷迷糊糊地走出校门，上车跟他回到了家。  
站在别墅的大门前，严小赖出神地看着lay拿出钥匙开门的背影。他的视线渐渐落到lay从衣服中显露出来的后颈那一片白皙柔嫩的肌肤上，目光悄然染上了几分不正常的热度，暗自咽下了一口唾沫。  
咔嚓——房门打开，严小赖才猛地回过神来，扭过头，头也不回地就往外走。  
“严小赖！你给我站住！”lay极快地追上严小赖的步伐，扯住了他的手腕，眼里冒出了气愤的火光还有微微的妥协无奈。  
严小赖用力地甩开lay的手，开口嘲讽道：“你凭什么管我？我爱去哪去哪，这又不是我的家。”  
“我是你哥，这怎么就不是你的家了？”lay气愤道。  
“同父异母算个屁哥啊！”严小赖看了个白眼，转身欲走就又被lay拦住了前进的路。  
“好，就算你不认我这个哥。但是你是爸爸托付给我，让我照顾你的。你就不能让我省一点心吗？还有一个月你就要毕业了，毕业之后我就送你出国，你再怎么任性都可……”  
“谁他妈想出国！”严小赖听到这句话就彻底火了，粗暴地打断lay的话，“我的人生！不需要你们这些“大人”帮我安排！出国不出国我不在乎！我只想要开心！”  
说完他直接用肩膀撞开lay，朝外大步走去。  
“开心……”lay被撞开，摇了摇身子，站在原地咀嚼着这个词，眼睛里闪现着一丝迷惑，但下一秒就迸发出了一场强烈的光。  
他转身冲上前去，伸手从背后一下子搂紧了严小赖的腰，扼住了严小赖前进的步伐。  
“你别走，好不好？”lay搂着严小赖的腰，把脸埋到了他的背后柔声道，嗓音带上了几分祈求，“我让你开心，我陪你开心，行吗？”  
——  
严小赖知道自己走不了了，也逃不掉了。  
被lay牵引着步入他的卧室，听着耳旁响起的房门落锁关上的声音。他的神智恍恍惚惚，仿佛浸入了紫红的酒液一般，迷醉而不自知。  
看看lay脱掉鞋子爬上床，趴跪在柔软的被褥上，纤细的脊背弯曲伏下形成一道驯服的弧线，这一切都慢慢地开始变得不可收拾起来。  
严小赖愣在了原地，心脏控制不住地狂跳，只觉得浑身的血液都开始倒流，高温散发。  
等待了许久，身后依然不见动静。lay有些疑惑地回过头，清冷双眸中染上了一丝情/欲的媚/意，红唇蠕动。  
“不做吗？”他问。  
——  
他像是邀请似的向后挺了挺腰身，在黑色的长裤包裹下，臀肉微微抖动着，散发着专属于床第间的极致性感。  
严小赖再也控制不住，扑了上去把他压在身下，像只发情的小兽粗暴急切地亲吻着lay的后颈，在白皙的肌肤上留下一圈又一圈鲜红的牙印仿佛在留下的属于自己的领土标记。  
叮……拉链被拉下，严小赖迫不及待地握住身下人同样勃发的欲望，带着几分青涩的撸动着，大开大合并不温柔的动作，让lay咬着下唇难耐地喘息起来，更加压下身子迎合他的动作。  
“嗯啊……”指尖划过冒渗着清液的柱头，扭曲痛感换来更加汹涌的畅快，lay反手绕到背后狠狠地拍了一下严小赖的大腿。  
“小毛孩，你弄疼我了。”原本清冷的嗓音沾上情欲后就软成了一汪春水，听起来毫无威慑力反而更像是床第间的调情娇嗔。  
严小赖并不理会，一把撩起lay的上衣吻上他的腰窝，然后开始急躁地扯着他的裤子，想要往下拉，却发现那裤子紧紧地卡在lay的胯上。  
“小毛孩，这么急？”染着娇喘的笑声轻轻响起，带着几分调侃，像是大人在纵容小孩子的语气。  
严小赖一听到这句话仿佛恼羞成怒般伸手毫不留情地拍了一下lay的臀部，“啪——”听着身下人不满地闷哼一声，他停下手上的动作，装作恶狠狠地开口道，嗓音混欲望的沙哑。  
“少说废话，快脱。”  
lay被翻转过身体，在严小赖的主导下身上所有的衣物很快就被扯得一干二净，纤细雪白的身子完全显露在自己的身下，严小赖的呼吸越发粗重灼热，高热的鼻息尽数喷洒在lay的脖颈间，令他忍不住瑟缩了一下，然后伸手勾住了严小赖脖子，一双玉白的长腿也如丝绸般缠上了严小赖的腰间。  
“小毛孩，让我知道……”lay贴着严小赖的耳尖低声倾喃道，湿漉漉的舌尖一寸寸滑过耳朵的轮廓，将在小小的耳垂含入口中吮吸啃咬，轻笑道，“你有多想要我。”  
“接下来，你会知道的。”  
两具年轻的身体坦诚相待，火热交缠。  
当严小赖把lay的长腿架在自己的肩上，掐着那不堪一握的腰肢，将自己肿胀紫红的性器彻底埋入雪白臀瓣中的淌着媚水小穴里后，两个人都同时发出了一声舒爽的吟叹。  
“好大……”lay喘息着迷乱地喃喃道，下意识收紧后穴在体内勾勒着它的形状，感受着灼热的温度与跳动，心里充满了浓烈的愉悦感，畅快舒爽地似乎要升入天堂。  
“哥哥，接下来我要告诉你，即使是小毛孩也能把你操到哭着求饶。”严小赖俯身吻了一下lay的红唇，口中吐出的话语像是战斗前必胜的宣言。  
他握着lay的腰肢，不让他有任何逃脱的余地，挺胯大开大合地运动起来，紫红的性器在柔嫩的粉红小穴里不断整根插入、抽出，淫靡的水声逐渐清晰的回荡在卧室里。  
lay被操得只会扭动着腰肢迎合着他的动作，整个人像是被淹没在了海洋巨浪之中，后穴也汩汩地冒着水，软热了一片，但就依依不舍的含着那领他进入极乐的巨物。  
“嗯啊……嗯……”lay抑在喉咙里的呻吟再也无法控制了溢了出来，不一会儿就化成了低声的求饶，再一会儿就变成哽咽的哭腔。  
这具驰骋在自己身体内部的身体，实在是太过年轻，它是那么的有力，那么的强壮，像只发情了的脱缰野马，每次运动都竭尽全力，将他送入天堂，又扯回人间，淋漓尽致的快感，让lay不住地失控的投入这场禁忌的性爱当中，从此万劫不复。  
“哥哥，你怎么哭了？乖，下面的小嘴可还没有吃饱呢。”严小赖恶劣地笑着说，但仍温柔地抹过lay脸上的生理盐水，牵着他的手摸上了两个人的身体交合处。  
触手的黏腻高温真的是羞人无比，但又无力挣扎不开，lay羞愤地一口咬上严小赖的肩头，含糊道：“严小……赖，你真是个坏……小孩。”  
“是的，坏小孩。”严小赖笑着用力顶上了他的敏感点，看lay在那一瞬间全身痉挛了一下，又彻底软了下来，重新变成随他宰割的怜人样子，他俯身朝lay的耳朵吹了口气，邪笑着说。  
“你从来都知道的。I'm so bad.”  
【END】


End file.
